


In Your Arms, Epilogue [fanart]

by Peanutbutterer



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterer/pseuds/Peanutbutterer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/941249/chapters/1835401">Things Are Tougher Than We Are</a>, by sandyk</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms, Epilogue [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



  
_In my mind I am in your arms._  


  
_Epilogue_  



End file.
